CPR
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: The beginning of the day was just starting and Kanda found himself unwillingly dragged out by Komui from his bedroom, down the hallway, passing the cafeteria and the training room before reaching the medical room.


**ONESHOT. Hello, I know that I haven't been updating for a while my long stories, but you see, I have got three weeks left before my external exam. This year AS is quite tough. Taking all sciences and Math really worn me out, but anyway, serves me right. So, I think, I'm gunna delay the long story and one shot-ing instead.  
So, I found myself reading a book called Elegance, a very funny story. Out of nowhere, I remember something that just happened this week Saturday and is very inspired to write a Yullen short fic. As I said, it won't be long, ne?  
I won't demand anything like reviews. This is just an exam relief. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

The beginning of the day was just starting and Kanda found himself unwillingly dragged out by Komui from his bedroom, down the hallway, passing the cafeteria and the training room before reaching the medical room. He was still wearing his night pyjamas and his sleeping hat, not to mention his favourite pair of bedroom teddy bear slippers.

So, what the hell was he doing in the middle of the medical room again?

"So, Kanda, you know what you are supposed to do, I hope?" asked Komui, his hands placed on both side of his waist and his glasses reflected the sunlight. Komui was speaking all the time and he hadn't realise. There must be something wrong with him, he mused.

"Why am I in the medical room again?" asked Kanda, unhappy of the fact that his slumber time was being interrupted.

"I wish you would listen", said Komui.

"I am listening, but I don't get you. It's too early, you damn scientist", Kanda replied. Again, exactly why was he here?

"To learn how to give a CPR!" cried Komui furiously.

"And why do I need to learn it?" Komui twitched at the question. Really, Kanda and a four years old didn't have much difference.

"You need to learn it because under certain circumstances, you might have to use it!" said Komui, carefully pushing his glasses up the bridge with elegance. Kanda was about to protest when Komui lifted up his hand to signal that the conversation had long ended. It was time to the practical.

"Enough talking. You learn, you do it. CPR has like 48% of chances to give a person his life back", said Komui. He was being business like and there was no room for arguing ready for him, "the faster you give CPR, the higher the chance of the person being alive".

Komui led him to a curtain fold. He stood at the end of the curtain and pulled the string to reveal a big aquarium. There was no water in the aquarium but there was a person standing in the middle, and that person was Allen Walker. Hoses that leads to god knows where were connected to the aquarium and the metal valve was the only thing that separated the aquarium with whatever behind it.

"This is our guinea pig. You're going to practise CPR with him", said Komui.

Kanda who was dumbfounded looked at Komui. Komui's glasses glinted of mischief and he pressed a red button just beside the aquarium. The valve made a loud noise, slowly splitting itself to reveal a hole from which the water drained it.

"A-Aren't we supposed to practise CPR with a manikin?" asked Kanda as he watched Allen struggled to get out from the aquarium unsuccessfully.

"Tch, manikins are dreadful, unrealistic toys. You won't learn anything from them. Now go and save him before he dies!" instructed Komui, kicking Kanda forward. Kanda climbed the ladder that was magically appearing next to the aquarium and jumped into the aquarium to save Allen.

He swam towards the boy and pulled his lifeless body to the surface. He then brought him down the ladder to the floor and laid him there.

"Kanda, you need to practise SCENE", reminded Komui.

"What the hell is that?!" the samurai snapped.

"Hm, looks like I forgot to go over this with you. It's See, Call for response, Exposure Protection, No harm, Establish priorities. DO IT!" Komui remarked sternly. His face was calm, as if nothing was happening. Kanda looked down at Allen. He was dying, dammit! He looked again at Komui. His composure was still calm.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" shouted Kanda, which was the least he could do at the moment.

"Because I can and I know you're going to save him", said Komui. Kanda gulped since he knew nothing about CPR.

So, he stood up and took a few step back, looking around before deciding it was safe. "ALLEN, ALLEN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he called and shook harshly on Allen. Of course, to his dismay, Allen was not responding. "HELP", he shouted to attract anyone, in this case, Komui. Then, he placed his left hand on Allen's forehead, with his other hand, he tilted Allen's chin to open the airway. Then he leaned closer to check for breathing but there was no air being sucked in or exhaled.

"Sir, how may I help you?" here, Komui was acting as if he was a citizen.

"You know exactly why I need help", Kanda pointed out.

"What are you talking about sir? I know nothing", said Komui, pretending.

".... Allen is not breathing. I am going to do CPR. Can you call the ambulance?" said Kanda.

"Aren't you going to clear his airway first, sir?" asked Komui.

"I... would do that in a second. Just get the ambulance, dammit!" cried Kanda. Komui bowed but didn't move more then two steps.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kanda coldly.

"Observing", answered Komui simply.

"The ambulance?" asked Kanda expectantly.

"You are going to save him. Hurry up, he's dying", said Komui, reminding him that he hadn't got much time. Kanda didn't bother to ask anymore. He had to do it, but first, the airway.

He put the boy in his arm in a recovery position and once he was confidence that most of the water had gone out from Allen's mouth, he placed the boy back in the original position. Then, he gave 30 chest compression and blew five big breath of air into Allen's mouth. After seven attempts, Allen suddenly took in a deep choking breath, his eyes snapped open and he rolled to his side coughing.

Kanda had almost hugged the moyashi with tears to see him alive again.

"Good job, Kanda", Komui placed his hand on Kanda's shoulder. The samurai nodded in agreement. He watched Allen's eyes started to focus, first on him, then to the person behind him. His eyes were icy and promised a painful death.

"You", the moyashi said darkly.

"You put me in that fucking giant tank. You. Are. Dead", Allen deadpanned, and he managed to make Kanda realised whose fault was it to begin with. Kanda rotated to face Komui, his face was deadly.

"You fucking scientist-" but before he could end his sentence, Komui had made his sweet escape. Kanda and Allen changed glances before sprinted after the scientist.

Yet, for Komui, this was satisfaction. "CPR, scene: Allen is drowning. Kanda gave CPR -directly can be counted as a kiss- From my position, of course. Gawd, Rinali is really evil to dare me to catch a picture of them kissing. She really lay hard bet, but first thing first. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he mumbled, his camera was safe in his pocket.

And the mastermind stayed hidden in her place, waiting for her prize to land in her lap.


End file.
